


Amnesia

by Kabaneri



Series: What if...s [19]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Family, Gen, Kinda AU, Temporary Amnesia, huntsclan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri
Summary: Jake falls really hard and goes to the hospital. He has an amnesia?!Kinda an AU? A short story. I don’t have much time to write right now because of exams…
Series: What if...s [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182860
Kudos: 11





	Amnesia

This happened a bit after Haley was able to fully transform in a dragon and started her training with her grandpa…

Haley and Susan were preparing dinner when Jake came back home. He was exhausted and ached due to having to run after a bunch of scared dwarfs in the metro. He was spent, so he slumped on a chair in the kitchen.

“Jake, can you help me with the table?” – his mom asked.

“Ugh…” he groaned, not wanting to move for a while “Can’t Haley do it?”

“She’s helping me with the food.”

“Ugh… Fine! I’m coming.” – he then dragged his tired body to the kitchen.

“Thanks a lot! Your father should be back soon, just in time for dinner!”

Jake wasn’t in the same cheerful mood as the two.

“Oh, come on! It’s just bringing the plates to the table. Why are you so dramatic about it?” – Haley asked as she was chopping some carrots.

“Um, ‘cause I’m dead tired? I had a very busy day. The AmDrag’s daily life is not all sine and sparkles.”

“Is that so? You weren’t even to grandpa’s today.” – she remarked.

“Um, yeah. I had work.”

“And I trained really hard! Grandpa said I was making a great progress. I bet it’s because girls develop faster than boys.” – now she was rubbing it into him.

“Oh, yeah?! And a ran a whole marathon after school because some dwarfs got spooked in the metro! I also had to go to central park- twice!”

“I mean, this doesn’t sound too hard-“

“WHY YOU-“

“Kids! No fighting. Jake, just leave Haley here.” Susan then looked at Haley “And you, don’t antagonize your brother for this! He works really hard.”

“OK mommy!” – Haley pulled out the puppy eyes.

Jake just grumbled and headed for the table with the plates.

===================

A few days passed since that night and Jake was still angry. Yes, Haley had just begun her training but when he was a beginner, he had to fight with the Huntsclan soon after starting. He understood that he was older and she is much younger than him but it pissed him off. He never rubbed it in her face that he saved a heard of unicorns or a whole city of gnomes or that he was able to transform into a dragon while she still couldn’t. She did it, it was as if she treated being the American Dragon was like grades in school.

‘Sorry I’m not a perfect student like you, sis… HUH?!’

Jake stopped flying and looked carefully. A bunch of Hunters was sneaking around. That was never good. He landed on a rooftop, discreetly, and pulled out his phone.

[Hey, kid. What’s up?]

“Fu, we may have a problem. There’s a bunch of Huntsmen sneaking around. I may need a backup.”

[Got it kid, just tell me where you are and we are comin’.]

………………………………

Lao Shi flew over the city, Fu riding on top of him, arrived to the place. It was chaos. Lao Shi betted a few attacking Huntsmen with his tail as two more ran away in panic, tripping on even ground.

Jake was fighting the Huntsgirl and Huntsmaster on a rooftop and he was struggling, judging by the other fallen Huntsclan members, the fight had been going for a while.

“Damn it!” Huntsmaster cursed “You have ruined our plans yet again! Next time, we’ll be victorious!”

“Yeah, like the last 20 times!” – Jake taunted him.

“Fall back!”

The Huntsmen retreated and Jake tried to follow but Hunts master shot an energy beam at him. It missed Jake but it hit the ledge he was on, so Jake slipped. He fell straight down and smacked on the hard concrete, his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

“Kid!” – Fu rushed over as Lao Shi chased off the last remaining Huntsmen.

Just in time, flames covered Jake’s body and he turned back into his human form. It was too dangerous for them to stay, so they covered Jake as much as they could and Lao Shi flew back to his shop.

………………………..

Jake woke up with a groan, his head hurt like hell. He was in a hospital; he knew because of the smell.

“Jake! Are you OK? How are you feeling?” – his mother asked.

“M-Mom?” he opened his eyes, vision foggy “What happened? Why am I in a hospital?”

“You hit your head really hard and got a concussion. I’ll go call the doctor. Just wait a bit, OK?”

“O…kay?”

A few minutes later his mother returned with a relatively young doctor.

“Hello, Mr. Long. I am Dr. Jecobs. How are you feeling?”

“I… I don’t know? Confused… maybe a bit scared…? Don’t know why I’m even here.”

“OK. We can work with this. Do you remember where you hit your head?”

“N-No… I-I don’t.”

“Hmm… and what is the last thing you remember?” – the doctor had a thoughtful look on his face.

“The last thing? Oh, yeah! We were in the car with mom, dad and Haley. I was also very excited because next month is my 13th birthday!”

A look of horror appeared on his mother’s face.

“Mom? What’s wrong?” – Jake looked distressed at her.

“Uh, this confirms some of my suspicions.” The doctor turned to Susan “I fear that the impact and the shock caused by it has caused an amnesia.”

“Amnesia?! No, does that mean that he has forgotten everything that happened after his 13th birthday?”

“Yes, I fear so… But don’t worry!” the doctor wrote something on a notepad “I suggest he rests regularly, maybe stop going to extra lessons, clubs and such for a while. Also, no sports that may result in him hitting his head, we don’t know if it’ll cause any complications. Also, give him some time to remember on his own, it’s never good to try and force someone to remember. It may cause shock and the person could become hysteric or shut down.”

“I- I understand. Can I go out and make a call? I will be back soon.”

“OK, mom.”

“Now, Mr. Long, let’s check you up and if you are fine, you can go back home later today.

===================

Susan called her father and told him that Jake had an amnesia and had forgotten everything about the magic world. She also warned him not to do anything.

“Why? Can’t we just use a potion or something else to help him? Of just let Fu Dog talk to him?”

[NO! The doctor said he may fall into a shock or shut down! I’m not risking my son’s health any further! We’ll let him rest and recover, that’s final!]

“Alright. I understand. When he gets out of the hospital, call me. I’m also worried.”

This led to a chain reaction that even reached the Dragon council. Everybody was worried. The American dragon was no longer able to perform his duties and no one knew for how long. Many were worried and even more wanted to fix things as quickly as possible but Lao Shi wanted to protect his grandson, so he refused suggestions to make Jake remember by force.

“This is ridiculous!” – a male dragon roared.

“I will not allow you to potentially worsen my grandson’s condition!” – Lao Shi, in his dragon form, stood in front of the other dragon without budging.

“Then what? Leave all magical creatures to the mercy of the Huntsclan or would _you_ be able to take them on by yourself?”

“Stop!” a woman shouted “You should not fight over this! By the way, I have a suggestion how to fix thes problem, at least for a while.”

“What do you suggest?” – Lao Shi turned back into a human.

“You have a granddaughter, right? Also, that dog- Fu, if I remember correctly? Your granddaughter can temporarily take on the duties of the American Dragon and you two can help her.”

“That’s ridiculous!” the male dragon shouted “She’s not even been fully trained!”

“The same applies to her brother but you have no problems with that, right?” – she cut him off.

Lao Shi was contemplating the suggestion. Haley was still young and not fully trained… but Jake had also not been prepared when he started. In fact, because his dragon powers appeared later, he had very little training- the same as Haley.

“OK. I accept. I’ll make sure to help my granddaughter and keep all magical creatures safe until Jake recovers.”

======================

“Yo! Jakey, we are here!” – Trixie and Spud entered his room.

Jake was laying on his bed, a bandage still wrapped around his forehead, watching cartoons.

“Oh, hey guys! How’s it goin’?”

“Awesome. And there’s nothing about dragons or leprechauns or even my mom’s lasagna recently.”

Trixie elbowed Spud for saying that.

“Did something happen? I may have hit my head but it’s not like I have forgotten everything! Don’t try to confuse me.” – Jake looked at Spud.

“But I wasn-“

“SO!” Trixie stopped him in time “Ya hit ya head pretty hard, huh?”

“Yeah, but on the bright side, I have a break! I can stay home, do whatever I want, just chill and not go to school! The only downside is that mom took away my skateboard for the week.” – Jake looked annoyed at that.

“Yo, don’t be sad. You have us to make your life interesting!”

“Yeah!” Spud agreed “Even when we are not looking for my mom’s not actually lasagna.”

They looked at him, confusion on their faces.

====================

A few days later Haley came home tired and smelling like garbage, because she fell in a garbage can while fighting an angry Huntsgirl on a rooftop. Why did they always have to try and rob leprechauns?

“Heya sis! Whoa! What happened? You smell like trash?” – Jake pinched his nose and gagged.

“Oh, nothing much. I’ll go and shower.” – she gave him a strained smile and went upstairs.

She was now understanding what Jake felt before losing his memory. She’d been a substitute for only a week and wanted it to end and he’d done the work for so long. She even got help from her grandpa and found it hard!

At this moment, she wished she could take back her words. Being the American Dragon was HARD! As soon as Jake regained his memory, she would apologize to him and never dismiss what he’s saying ever again!

====================

Jake was feeling great! Yes, he was still studying at home but it was better than having actual classes with Rotwood. Ever since that whacko had locked him in the back of the van, he’d been an even bigger menace. Another bonus was seeing Haley struggle and finally appreciate the work he was doing.

Faking an amnesia might have been the best prank he ever made! It wasn’t hard to keep and the fact no one put some magical crystal or something to look at his memories helped a LOT! Just a few more days of rest should be enough and then… Well, he hadn’t figured what exactly to do to ‘regain’ his memories, but he’d figure something by then.

He was strolling around the neighborhood when he heard a strange noise.

“Ear of the dragon…” – he whispered.

It was the sound of fighting. A scream sounded! It was his sister. He threw his cup of soda in the nearest can and ran towards where the noise came from. He stopped at a corner and peered from behind it. Across the street was his sister, trying to fight off a few Huntsmen as they tried to capture a unicorn.

“Hold it tight, boys! We don’t want it to escape!”

“Hey! Maybe we’ll be able to also catch this dragon? Then, we’ll receive the respect of Huntsmaster!”

His sister was alone, no sight of Fu or his grandpa. She was probably heading back home and didn’t have time to call them for help. Haley was pushed back and slowly surrounded.

No one is hurting his sister! NO ONE!

He transformed into a dragon and jumped out of the alley, kicking one of the Huntsmen away from his sister.

“No one picks on my sister, ya hear me?!” – he spewed flames on them.

They shrieked as the rope that held the unicorn caught on fire. The unicorn ran. Jake and Haley teamed up and quickly got rid of the Huntsmen.

“Are you OK?” – Jake asked her.

“I am sorry!!!” she hugged him, sobbing “I am sorry I teased you. Being the American Dragon is hard! I promise I won’t think it’s easy ever again.”

“Hey, hey, calm down. I am not mad at you or anything.”

“B-But Jake, how are you here? I thought you had amnesia.”

‘OH, SHIT!!! Think fast-!’

“I was coming back from the mall when I heard a noise. I saw you being attacked and I guess… It all came back?”

Haley looked at him and he strained himself to not look nervous, hoping this would be enough.

“I am glad. You remembered because of me. You are the best big brother ever!” – she smiled at him.

“Now, let’s go home. Wanna race to see who’s faster at flying?”

“OK!”


End file.
